


Such a cute jealous girl

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fucking, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n gets jealous of Daryl's closeness with Beth and she gets a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a cute jealous girl

Such a cute jealous girl

 

I look at them from a distance, Beth smiles up at Daryl her face almost as bright as the sun. Daryl smiles a little as he continues to talk calmly to her. I tare my eyes from them in annoyance. Biting my lip I cant help the burning jealousy steering inside me. I've know Daryl longer than he's know Beth. And yet he's always with her. What does he see in her? Beth is so young and inexperienced; while I on the other hand am older and know how to leave the man wanting more. "Hey Y/n" Daryl says walking pass me. My face start getting hot. "Hi..." I mumble. 

Okay maybe Daryl makes me a little nervous. Maybe that's why he likes Beth more. At least she can look him in the eye and have a proper conversation with him. Un like me who mumbles incoherent things. I mentally slap myself as storm off. 

"Let's search this place for supplies." Daryl says as we get out of the car. Rick sent us on a run since we were running out of supplies. And we came in the car because we had to stock up on things and we just couldn't do that on Daryl's motorcycle. Which is sad for me, cause I cant press up against him while he's ridding. "We NEED to find baby formula for Judith. And diapers. I think that's one of the main priorities." I say as we walk to the nearest convenience store with the list in my hand. "What else do you have on that list?" Daryl ask and I pull it away. "Nothing!" I blush horribly. He cant see the last and one of the main things other than Judith's baby stuff is. Tampons. You don't know how difficult it is living in this undead world and having to deal with cramps and a bleeding cooch. Not bothering to look at the list he knocks on the front glass of the store and we wait patiently to see if there any walkers. I twiddle my thumbs as our silence continues. Say something Y/n! Don't be such a wimp. When I look up Daryl is already looking at me. I flush and look down. After five seconds I look at him again and... He's blushing?! Not it had to be my imagination. Never have I seen Daryl Dixon blush. Just when I was going to say something Daryl speaks. "I think it's clear to go in now." He walks in ahead and I sigh. Just great. 

Looking around I find everything but what can be useful for us. Wait... JACKPOT! Tampons! With a hurry I grab them and smile at the square box. Just then Daryl walks in. "Got the baby formula! And I even manage to find the diapers and a few other things...." His voice trails off as he looks at me. Crap! Bad timing. Daryl stares at the box in my hands. How embarrassing! Why do these things happen to me. To hell with it I got to push through this embarrassment with my head held high. "What? I'm a girl I need these." Daryl covers his face. He... He's blushing. Without thinking I walk up to him and remove his hand revealing his shocked face but still blushing face. He's so fucking hot even like this. "We should get going." Daryl rushes out to the car. I scowl myself and sit in the back seat of the car on the way back. 

 

From my cell I can hear Beth's soothing voice as she sings. Why cant I hate her? It's not her fault that Daryl likes her. She is a cute girl with an amazing talent to sing. "Aren't you going to join the rest of us?" shocked I sit up and see Daryl standing there. "What are you doing here?" And that's what comes out of my mouth? I kick myself. Just be happy he's here Y/n! "I was just worried about you?" "Why? shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Daryl looks around. "Who?" "Beth who else." I say without realizing I'm pouting. "Beth?" Daryl's surprised. "No Beth is not my type. She's to sweet and to young for me." Daryl explains and I take my chance. "So what is your type?" I ask walking slowly to him. I see Daryl's body tense. He gulps. "I don't know. Maybe someone who's a little older. Who has more experience...." I'm standing in front of him now and look at his lips then up to his eyes. "Do I fit in that category?" I whisper inches from him lips. Wow how did this take a sudden change. And with me making the move?! "I.... Gue-" I close the space between us and kiss him. Hard and passionate. Our tongues wrestling each other. Daryl presses me to the wall pressing his groin to my belly. A moan slip my lips as I can feel how much he wants me. Daryl caresses my breast through my t-shirt my nipples aching for him touch some more. "You nipples are so hard." Daryl pinches and pulls them. I sigh. Is this really happening right now? "Suck my nipples, Daryl. Please." I beg. In a second my shirt and bra are on the floor forgotten. "With pleasure." I growls as he takes one into his warm mouth . I gasp as I feel my muscle tighten. Daryl bites on my nipple and pulls it. Fuck! The pleasure is to intense. Pushing Daryl away I get on my knees in front of him. "I cant have you having all the fun." I whisper pulling his fly down. His eyes are dark and misty with pure lust for me. Pumping his cock a few times getting it ready for my mouth. I keep my eyes locked on his and I lick him from his balls all the way to the tip of his cock. I suck the head in my mouth, swirling my tongue over the head repeatedly before taking him completely in my mouth. Daryl hisses. "Fuck yes." I smile and use my hand to stroke his cock and the other to stroke his balls. Daryl quivers in delight as I pleasure all his sensitive zones. I suck hard wanting to taste his warm liquid. Give it to me. I urge him on and on until he cries out his release. With each wave of his climax I swallow his seeds. Whipping my bottom lip I look up at him. "Enjoyed that?" He glares at me. "Not as much as I'm going to enjoy this." Within second we're on the bed naked with his cock at the entrance of my pussy. Daryl slams into me and I cry out. "Shit your pussy is so fucking hot and tight." I moan at his words. "Fuck me Daryl." I say breathlessly and wrap my legs around his back. Daryl grin and slams into me again. I arch head back as Daryl continues to slam into me at a savage rhythm driving me higher and higher. I cup Daryl's face and he looks into my eyes. "I love you." I say in the mix of the moment. Daryl thrust become slower as he continue to stare at me. A few moments pass until he speaks again. "I love you too." Relief spreads through me and we kiss hard. Daryl thrust became faster and I explode around him. "Fuck!" I scream and Daryl cums hard inside me. We fall flat on the bed. "Wow..." Was all that came out of my mouth 

"Yea."


End file.
